


A coming out nem könnyű

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Never Transferred to Nissen, Alternatív Univerzum - Even sosem jött át a Nissenbe, Birtokló Viselkedés, Closeted Isak Valtersen, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kialakult kapcsolat, M/M, Meztelen Összebújás, Naked Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Szelíd Fluff, Titkos kapcsolat, Translation, Törődés Nyilvános Kimutatása, Zárkózott Isak Valtersen, alternatív univerzum, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Isak és Chris.Egy pulcsi és egy parkolás.És már kész is a tömegsokkolás.





	A coming out nem könnyű

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evak1isak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coming Out Ain't Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802255) by [evak1isak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak). 



\- Isak, ébren vagy? – kérdezte Chris. Isak hálószobájában voltak és teljesen meztelenek egy jó menet után. Isak a pasiján feküdt, leizzadva és arcát Chris nyakába rejtve, miközben a másik fiú a formás fenekére simította a kezét. A fiatalabbik csak hümmögött válaszul, de nem mozdult; ki volt mrülve, Chris mindig is alaposan kitett magáért.  
\- Gondolkodtam azon, amit egyszer mondtál.  
\- Sok dolgot mondtam én nekem már „egyszer”. – Isak megcsókolta a nyakát. – Mire gondolsz pontosan?  
\- Azt hiszem fel kellene vállalnunk mások előtt is a kapcsolatunkat. – Isak felült az ágyán és felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Komolyan mondod? Nem akarom, hogy azért csináljuk, mert én mindig is nyíltan akartam vállalni. Tudom tartani a titoktartást.  
\- Nem, baby, nem, én az eltelt idő miatt érzem már így. Te hogy érzed? – kérdezte Chris, de minden, amit válaszul kapott az egy Isak volt, aki ráugrott és a kezeit a nyaka köré fonta.  
\- Nagyszerű lenne – csókolta meg Chris ajkait. – Akkor, hogy csináljuk?  
Chris mosolya másodpercek alatt gonosz vigyorrá nőtte ki magát.  
\- Van egy ötletem.  
  
***  
  
Az órák már majdnem elkezdődtek és a Nissen minden tanulója az utolsó szabad perceket élvezte ki az udvaron. Jonas, Magnus és Mahdi Isakra vártak, aki, szokás szerint, késésben volt és Vilde és a lányok maradéka pedig Evara várt, aki, szokásosan, szintén késésben volt. De rajtuk kívül az udvar egészét is ugyanúgy pletykálkodó, dumáló tinédzserek csoportja borította.  
Mint minden átlagos napon Chris leparkolta a kocsiját a suli mellett és mindenki látta, ahogy kinyitja az ajtót. Ugyanekkor, akárhogy is, egy szőke fej bukkant fel, mikor Chris megkerülte a kocsit, hogy kinyissa az ajtót előzékenyen az anyós ülésen ülőnek.  
\- Mit csinál Isak Chrissel? – kérdezte Jonas Sanatól. A suttogás tornádóként támadt fel az udvaron, főleg azoktól, akik hátulról is látták Isak pulcsiját, és a diákok elkezdtek képeket csinálni a két fiúról.  
\- A kérdés nem az, hogy miért van Chrissel – válaszolta Sana. – Hanem az, hogy _miért_ visel egy olyan pulcsit, amiket a Penetrátorok azoknak adnak, akikkel már dugtak.  
Jonas szemei gömb alakúra tágultak, ahogy meglátta, hogy Isak és Chris _összefonták az ujjaikat_ , de mikor meglátta, hogy Isak pulcsiján Chris neve be van jelölve azt hitte, menten elájul.  
\- Miért van az, hogy előbb utóbb mindenkit megfektetnek rajtam kívül? – morgott Magnus.


End file.
